The present invention relates to a disk brake used for a vehicle or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disk brake that employs a return spring to bias friction pads away from the disk for the purpose of preventing dragging.
In one known form of disk brake, two friction pads have retaining holes respectively provided in their backing plates, and a return spring has at both ends thereof engagement portions which are inserted into the retaining holes, respectively. A portion of the return spring that is defined between the two engagement portions operates as a spring function portion.
In such a disk brake, the retaining holes lie outside the disk pass portion of the caliper. There is therefore possibility that the engagement portions of the return spring will come out of the retaining holes in the backing plates of the friction pads due to vibration or the like. If the gap between the disk and the disk pass portion of the caliper is reduced in order to minimize the possibility of the engagement portions coming out of the retaining holes, the spring function portion of the return spring may interfere with the disk.